1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projectile toy in the form of a mechanical gun for shooting an elastic member.
2. Prior Art
Sahara U.S. Pat. No. 1,739,329, issued Dec. 10, 1929, and Bozarth U.S. Pat. No. 2,535,891, issued Dec. 26, 1950, disclose toy guns in which the projectile is an elastic band loop. Tidwell U.S. Pat. No. 1,626,892, issued May 3, 1927, discloses a toy gun in which the projectile includes an elongated elastic member having a large ball connected at one end.
Watkins U.S. Pat. No. 2,642,057, issued June 16, 1953, discloses a toy gun utilizing an elastic band loop, but the loop itself is used to shoot a different projectile and is not intended to be released from the gun. Similarly, Pohr U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,981, issued Dec. 5, 1972, discloses a gunlike device having an elongated barrel portion and an elastic member with one end portion secured to the barrel such that the other end portion can be stretched and released to snap forward without separation of the elastic member from the barrel.